nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 171
It's a bloodbath! is the 171st chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Summary Nene soon confesses her feelings to Ryu, much to his shock. He soon gets over it as she questions this and he reveals Ushio already informed him of this to her disbelief. She asked if he knew the whole time but he states he just found out and didn't want to pretend he didn't know. Nene states that makes it easier as she elaborates on her feelings for him stating she'd fall for him again as she was like that after Rika Saionji erased their memories. Ryu somewhat understands due to her pesky her nature in the situation while she complains but agrees as it was similar to their first year. Ryu questioned her on this. as Nene reveals she found a picture of him from first year and tore it up out of embarrassment as he is surprised she liked him that far back. Nene soon reveals that she has another picture on her phone which is of Urara in his body checking out her panties, which would make the picture okay. Ryu demands she erase it but she refuses and tells Ryu that's how far her feelings are for him before she implores him to pick her next time. Ryu is flattered that someone cared for him that far and thanks her for her affection but he apologizes as he likes Urara. Nene simply smiles at her rejection as he tries to say something but Sora and Nancy appear having looked for the two. The two girls soon notice the tenseness between Ryu and Nene before realizing why. Nancy calls Nene out on her sneakiness as Sora agrees before she proclaims she likes Ryu as well causing Nancy to state she likes him too, as Sora, Ryu and Nene are surprised while Noa simply giggles at the drama. Looking at the three blushing girls, Ryu blushes as he nervously turns them down. The three girls are next seen walking down the hall dismayed they were rejected but are content they confessed their feelings. Nene soon gets their spirits up after mentioning there's no telling whether Urara will still like Ryu after her memories are erased as Sora and Nancy realized this and look at Nene in admiration to her dismay. Noa then tells Ryu to use the spell as he bemoans the fact that he managed to get affections of three girls in his first year and wonders what he did to do so as he yells at his oblivious attitude. Noa gets his spirits up and as he prepares to do the spell Ushio appears. Thinking Ushio had the same purpose as the girls, he apologizes as Ushio questions this as the relieved Ryu explains he thought Ushio would confess his feelings for him but an angry Ushio replies that isn't the case. He reveals that Ryu doesn't have to use the spell since he intends to erase everyone's memory instead. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sora Himekawa #Nancy #Nene Odagiri #Noa Takigawa #Ryu Yamada #Ushio Igarashi Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 20